


Call Me Maybe

by KahlantheConfessor



Category: Call Me Maybe (Music Video), Carly Rae Jepsen (Musician), Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12544008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahlantheConfessor/pseuds/KahlantheConfessor
Summary: The 5th Anniversary Reupload with what I hope is better sound quality. Always have a love/hate relationship with audio recordings of my own voiceRiver Song's version of Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen. My first produced parody.





	Call Me Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> I own neither the song or the clips or River or the Doctor (Sadly), but I wrote all of the lyrics expect the ones that inspired me to make this in the first place. (http://scifi.icanhascheezburger.com/2...)  
> This took the longest to edit. Have a Long standing Love/Hate Relationship with the video. I love the concept but hate what resources I had at hand, (IE my figuring Soprano 1 Voice that only sounds amazing as part of a choir)  
> Originally Created in June 2012 new audio recorded on 10/29/2017

I just walked through the door  
Can't tell you;  
Spoilers you know  
You're look confused Don't you know me  
now you send me away

I tell you your name  
I died for our game  
I was looking for you  
and now you're here for me

Their eyes were staring  
Death, touch we were running  
Hot room, don't you love me  
Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,  
and this is crazy,  
but you're my husband and I'm their baby  
It's hard to look right,  
at you sweetie,  
here's my jail number,  
so come and get me  
Hey, I just met you,  
and this is crazy,  
but you're my husband and I'm their baby  
And all the bad guys try to chase me,  
here's my jail number, so come and get me

You got trapped in a box  
Daleks, Cyberman, bots  
Amy saved you we lost  
you rebooted the universe  
I beg, and borrow and steal  
Kinda of killed you so sorry  
I didn't know I would feel it  
but you're my one true love 

They stuck me in  
a suit I kinda shot you,  
but you came too  
What the heck do you think you're wearing? 

Hey, I just met you,  
and this is crazy,  
but you're my husband and I'm their baby  
It's hard to look right,  
at you, sweetie,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?  
Hey, I just met you,  
and this is crazy,  
but you're my husband and I'm their baby  
And all the bad guys try to chase us,  
but here's my number, so call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life I was stolen  
Amy couldn't win  
Rory died again  
Before you came into my life  
I overcame  
And you should know that  
I miss you so bad

It's hard to look  
right at you, sweetie  
but you're my husband and I'm having your baby  
Hey, I just met you,  
and this is crazy,  
but you're my husband and I'm their baby  
It's hard to look right,  
at you, sweetie,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe? 

Before you came into my life  
I was kind of bad  
you got really mad  
but then we kissed  
You changed my life now I'm a doc  
And you should know that  
I'm your wify


End file.
